A variety of eye disorders, such as myopia, hyperopia, astigmatism, and presbyopia, involve abnormal shaping of the cornea. This abnormal shaping prevents the cornea from properly focusing light onto the retina in the back of the eye (i.e., refractive error). A number of treatments attempt to reshape the cornea so that the light is properly focused. For instance, a common type of corrective treatment is LASIK (laser-assisted in situ keratomileusis), which employs a laser to reshape the cornea surgically.